Allura's First Christmas
by Arus
Summary: The Voltron Force are celebrating their first Christmas together on Planet Arus. Will Allura's Christmas wish come true?
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, I wrote this fic years ago, but never added it to my account. So, in time for the holidays, please enjoy this little entry.

* * *

**Allura's First Christmas**

* * *

Allura slowly opened her eyes, fighting the want or was it the need to fall back asleep. She suddenly realized just how cold she was feeling, and the warmth of her blankets only invited the her to surrender to its lulling effects on her. But her fight with sleep would suddenly come to and end as the door to her bedroom swished open and the entry of her long time nurse mother was cause for her to finally rise.

"AH girl! What are you still doing asleep?" she said frantically as she rushed to Allura's closet and started to look through her clothes.

Allura let out a groan, pulling her covers over her head. "Nanny, please just five more minutes!"

Nanny pulled out Allura's jump-suit and threw it on her bed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Allura! Half the morning is gone and you're missing out on the most splendid of events."

"What could be more splendid that sleeping in five minutes more?" Allura groaned.

Nanny walked over to the side of her bed and yanked the covers down to her bare feet.

"My girl .its snowing!"

"Snowing?"

* * *

Allura stood at the window of her room smiling to herself as she watched the billow of snow cover the ground below her. The small white flakes still fell to the ground, not heavy to worry her, but enough for those who were venturous enough to have a hard time in the cold white softness.

She let out a sigh remembering the last time it had snowed on Arus. She was just a little girl then, but it brought back some of the most happiest moments of her young life. She quickly rummaged through and old chest of clothes, pulled out and old thick jacket and quickly left her room.

She was surprised that she did not find any of the other members anywhere in the Castle. She made her way to the control room smiling that Coran was there as usual. He smiled at her seeing that she carried her jacket in one arm.

"The others went out to find something," he said.

"Something?

"They didn't say, but said it would be surprise," he said.

"Something to do with an old Earth tradition that happens around this time."

"Oh?" Allura asked. "This time on Earth?"

Coran slowly nodded.

Allura thought to herself for the moment, then smiled. "I'll be outside for a bit," she said. "I haven't seen snow in such a long time."

"Did you want me or Nanny to join you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Im only going to the garden," she said. "If you need me, you know where I'll be."

Coran nodded.

"Do you have any idea what this surprise is supposed to be?"

Coran smiled. "I have no idea whatsoever." he said.

She nodded as she kissed him on his cheek.

"I'll call if you something comes up."

She nodded before turning to leave.

* * *

"LANCE! BE CAREFUL!"

Lance nearly tripped over Pidge as he gathered together the makeshift streamer. Lance made his quick apology to the young member before handing Hunk a pair of shears.

"Think you can handle this one buddy?"

"Tree trimming?" Hunk asked as he took the shears. "that's nothing..its the sap that's hard to work with."

Lance smiled as he joined Pidge in making some of the decorations. "I can't believe we are actually doing this."

Pidge smiled as he handed Lance one end of the garland he was making. "Can you imagine how surprise the Princess will be when we show her?"

"I bet she will be elated," he said.

The door to the room slid open, as Keith walked in with a box of items. He walked over to where Lance and Pidge were, placing the box down.

"This is all that I could find in the storage area," he said. "I hope this is enough."

Pidge looked through the box and smiled. "I can work with this," he said. "What about Nanny?"

"After some convincing, I got her to finally agree on a menu," Keith said as he seated himself on the ground next to Pidge. "Believe me, you do not want to get into an argument with her on what to serve to eat."

"What did you convince her to make?"

"The traditional meal," he said as he rummaged through the box. "You guys had better appreciate it later. I had to fight with her for almost a half hour."

Lance smiled. "And Im sure that you stayed calm throughout the whole ordeal," he said. "Well as long as we can pull this off without Allura finding out before we are ready for it."

"We can always use Pidge to distract her for a bit," Hunk said as he threw down the branches he cut. "Pidge is great for distraction."

"I am not " Pidge said.

Keith laughed to himself. "Well, if worst comes to worst, we could always say we are learning some gardening tips."

"In the Castle?" Lance asked.

"It's snowing outside " Keith offered.

Lance smiled. "Yeah she'll believe that one." he said. "Well .its going to be her first Christmas let's make this one that she will remember."

"Come on guys..we have to finish this, and I don't think Coran can distract Allura with any more boring paperwork as it is," Pidge said. "Lance you finish the streamers and decorations, I'll work on these lights."

"And I thought I was a slave driver," Keith said with a smile.

* * *

Allura smiled as she seated herself before the snow covered rose bush in her garden and slowly but carefully plucked one of the late blooming flowers and proceeded to remove the thorns. The pale color of the snow heightened the deep rich red the bloom held. She smiled as she looked over the flower.

Snow was a very rare occasion on Arus, coming as quickly as it leaves. Allura looked around her at the snow covered grounds of her garden, knowing that within a few days, snow would leave and the land would return to normal. There was no actual winter on Arus, and these small flurries came but once a decade. Allura had been a young girl the last time it snowed on Arus. She was happy that it came again.

"Allura?"

She quickly turned around smiling as Keith approached her.

"Good afternoon," she said as he kneeled on the ground next her.

She smiled seeing how the snow greatly contrasted against the color of his hair. "Isn't this wonderful?"

"Snow?" he asked then smiled. "I lived most of my life shoveling this out of driveways and sidewalks."

"Shoveling?"

He let out a laugh. "Ah that's right, you don't have the pleasure of experiencing winter here on Arus," he said. "Don't worry, you haven't missed much."

She smiled. "Oh I don't know," she said turning back to the rose bush to pluck another flower. "I think its quite beautiful."

"Well it can be," he said with a shrug. "And speaking of something positive that can happen with the coming of snow "

She watched as he stood and then offer his hand to her.

"What is it?"

He smiled as he took her hand. "A surprise."


	2. Chapter 2

Pidge looked down the hall making sure they had adequate time to set up. He then spotted Keith escorting Allura down the hall. He ducked back into the room to get everyone ready.

* * *

Allura felt her way down the hall as Keith escorted her. She could only smile since she could not see a thing.

"Why did you have to blindfold me?" she asked.

"Its all apart of the surprise," he said. "Don't want you to spoil it."

"Keith..."

"Shh!" he said.

They then came to a stop, and Allura was about to take off the blindfold, but felt his hands cover hers then brought out in front of her.

"Where are we?"

He placed a finger to her lips to silence her. "We can't spoil the surprise just yet."

She heard the audible sound of a door sliding open, and he slowly led her into whatever room he had led her to. She then felt him release her hands and slowly, the pressure of the blindfold loosen.

"Ready?"

She nodded and soon the blindfold came off, and as she adjusted her eyes to the sudden brightness of the room....

"Merry Christmas!"

Allura smiled as Nanny handed her a dish of chocolate cheesecake and then took a seat on the long sofa in the rec room. She was so surprised to see everyone in such good spirits. But nothing was compared to the delicacy she currently held in her hand.

"Be careful with that young lady, cheesecake is one of the 7 deadly sins!" Lance called from where he sat with Pidge.

"7 deadly sins?" Allura asked.

Keith smiled as he handed her a cup of eggnog and seated himself next to her on the sofa. "Actually its number 8," he said almost in a laugh. "Lance was just joking."

Allura smiled as she took her first bite out of the delicious dessert and her expression that followed made Keith laugh.

"First time you had cheesecake?" he asked.

She nodded and quickly took another forkful of the dessert, eating it quickly and smiled. "Nanny, why haven't you ever made this before?" she asked.

"I never had the recipe for it, until Pidge found it for me," Nanny said as she cleared the small coffee table of the empty dishes and cups. "Im glad that the dessert is satisfactory."

"Nanny, whenever did you not make something less than satisfactory?" Coran asked with a smile. "But yes, this is one of the best deserts we've had in a while."

Nanny smiled. "Well, I've had a long day, so unless you guys don't know where the kitchen is, leave everything here and I will clean it up in the morning."

"Aww Nanny, don't worry about us!" Lance said. "We're old enough to clean up our own mess. Besides , you gave us a great dinner..why not help you by cleaning up our own mess?"

Nanny smiled. "Well...if you don't get the chance to..."

"Go to bed!" Lance yelled with a smile.

"Goodnight," she said as she took the tray she held and then walked out of the rec room.

"Goodnight Nanny," Allura called after her. She smiled as she took the last bite out of her cheesecake and set her plate down. She then saw the cup of eggnog and studied the creamy concoction. "What is this?"

"Eggnog," Keith said as he grabbed his cup. "Be careful...and drink it slowly."

Allura nodded and slowly sipped from her cup. Her face soured for a bit, but as she got used to the taste, she took another sip.

"It takes some getting used to," he said as he watched her drink it. "But it goes well after eating cheesecake."

She nodded in agreement as she took another sip. "This is good...but.."

Keith quickly placed a finger against his lips as he turned to look at Coran. He then leaned over to her.

"I think Lance spiked it though..so don't drink too much." he whispered to her.

"Spike?" she whispered.

"A little alcohol," he said with a smile. "He was in charge of making it, and well, he's had several cups already."

Allura looked over her shoulder where Pidge and Lance were fighting over which side of the Wishbone they would hold. "Well, he doesn't look inebriated," she said.

"Lance can hold his liquor, he just gets a little goofy," he whispered to her.

She then smiled as she met his gaze. "And what about you?" she asked. "I've seen you drink about three cups now."

"Who said that I wasn't inebriated?" he asked with a smile.

Her eyes widened then she laughed to herself. She then surprised him by downing the rest of her drink and placing the cup next to her empty plate.

"Coran, have you tried the eggnog yet?" Allura offered.

Coran smiled as he turned to her. "If Lance made it, I have no intention of drinking it," he said with a smile. He then stood. "I shall be turning in, and Allura..."

She looked up at him with a smile.

"Don't drink too much," he said before he made his leave.

Allura watched as he slowly left the small room. She quietly laughed to herself. "Is it me or has he gotten better hearing in recent months?"

Keith smiled as he placed his empty cup down next to hers on the table before them.

"No, I just think he knows how young people can be," he offered. He then turned to her with a smile. "FYI...the cheesecake was laced with whiskey."

Allura's eyes widened as she stared at the empty plate on the small table.

"Did Nanny know?" she asked.

"I don't think so," he said as he turned to where Lance was. "It was the only way Pidge can...uhum...take liquor."

"Pidge?" she asked. "What? Corrupting a minor?"

Keith let out a laugh. "When you cook liquor, it doesn't have quite the same effect," he said. "Besides, Pidge had a hard time sneaking the liquor into the recipe."

"Pidge did that?"

Keith nodded.

"AHAH!!! I win!"

The two turned to where Lance and Pidge were, while they each held on side of a broken wishbone. Allura leaned on the back of the couch as she smiled at them.

"So, Pidge, what will your wish be?" she asked.

The boy smiled as he pushed up his glasses and looked back at her. "Don't you know princess, my wish won't come true if I say it out loud." he said. "but trust me its a good one."

"Ah shut-up squirt," Lance said. "Here, have some cheesecake."

Allura smiled, then slowly came to the realization that they were one member short. She looked around the small room then turned to Keith.

"Where's Hunk?" she asked.

Before Keith could answer, the doors to the rec room slid open and Allura could not help but laugh as Hunk, dressed in this ridiculous red and white outfit, sporting a fake white beard and a bag over his shoulder.

"HO HO HO!" he bellowed as Lance and Pidge stared at their burly friend.

"Merry Christmas!"


	3. Chapter 3

Allura laughed as she took another cup of eggnog. They were now gathered in a small circle on the floor, streamers and decorations all around them. Hunk laughed, after taking off the dumb beard to take his share of dessert and eggnog.

"So anyway, by the time the party was over, everyone was so drunk that they had to call in the Academy Dean to figure how to get 300 students back to their dorms without making a scene," Lance said.

"So what did they do?" Allura asked.

"They opened the gym and pretty much had everyone sleep it off there," he offered. "You'd swear by how much bodies in there, it were a morgue or something."

"So who...spiked the punch?" Allura asked.

"It was Jeff," Keith said as he reached over to the nearby table and pulled down the sheet of left over cheesecake. "3 bottles of Jack Daniels. It was amazing that no one was jumping off roofs or something."

"Jeff? The Captain of the other Voltron Force Jeff?" Allura asked.

Lance nodded as he took a slice. "Its a wonder he even graduated with all the pranks he pulled."

"I'm surprised that you guys even got away with them at all."

"Let's just say that one of Hunk's many talents includes negotiation," Lance said as he elbowed his friend in the ribs. "Besides eating."

"Hunk?" Allura asked.

"It just so happens that the Dean's wife was also the Academy's chef,"

Keith pointed out as he looked down at the sheet and noticed that there was only one slice left.. "And Hunk was her favorite...customer."

"Figures that food had to do something with it," Allura said. "Hunk, what is it about you and food."

"I love it and it loves me," he said with a smile. "But yeah, I saved these guys butts more than often. By promising Ms. Fredericks that they would do the dishes for her twice per week."

"And those were a lot of dishes," Lance commented as he finished off his cheesecake. He then noticed that Keith was eyeing the last piece. "So are you going to eat the last one?"

Keith met his gaze then smiled as he offered it to Allura. "One last piece..you never know when you're going to get Jack Daniels Chocolate Cheesecake again."

Allura smiled then stared down at the delectable dessert. "I can't," she said. "Im already feeling a bit woozy from the eggnog."

"Aww, come on Princess," Pidge said. "Don't make my hard work go to waste. Do you realize how hard it was to get the whiskey into the recipe in the first place?"

Allura smiled as she stared at Pidge. "Oh, and who said that you had to put liquor in it anyway?"

Pidge blushed a little. "I didn't even eat a piece yet."

"What?" Allura asked. "You go through all that trouble and you didn't eat one?"

"The effort was my reward," he said. "Go on, take the last piece."

Allura smiled as she looked down at the dessert, and without much more pressure, she grabbed a nearby fork and began to eat the last piece. "if this is a dream, don't wake me," she said in between mouthfuls.

The others laughed as they watched her finish off the last piece and then cheered her for her effort. She smiled as she then took a drink of eggnog to wash down the dessert.

"I'm going to have to get that recipe from you Pidge," she said with a smile. "Maybe I can use it to persuade some diplomats when Im negotiating with them."

Pidge smiled. "I'll be sure to give you the right recipe," he said. "With the right liquor amounts."

Allura smiled as she finished off her eggnog. She then noticed that Hunk had yet to reveal what was in the bag he had carried in earlier. "What's in that?" she asked.

Hunk turned to the small bag at his side and smiled.

"Well what is Christmas without some presents to give away?" he asked.

"Well actually... one present to give away."

Hunk slowly opened the drawstrings on the red bag and slowly pulled out a medium sized box, wrapped some decorative paper and a green and red lace bow. She looked at Hunk with question in her eyes as he handed her the gift.

"Merry Christmas, Allura," he offered. "A gift for you, from all of us."

"For me?" she asked. "Why?"

"We figured that since you've given us so much in the last year, that we wanted to express our thanks," Lance said. "So to complete your very first Christmas here on Arus, we pitched in a got you something."

"You didn't.."

"Ah ah ah ah," Hunk said shaking his head. "Its not wise to refuse a gift from Santa."

Allura smiled as she looked over the box. "What is it?" she asked.

"We are not going to tell you," Pidge said. "Half the fun is actually opening the gift."

Allura could not help but smile as she eyed the color paper. "Well..."

She slowly turned the box over and without much restriction, tore through the wrapping and ribbon, but was careful not to destroy the bow in the process. Her expression faltered a bit, when she realize that there was a smaller wrapped box inside.

"What is this?"

"Your present," lance offered.

"Another wrapped box?" she asked.

"No, no no," Lance said shaking his head. "Keep on going..you have more to unwrap."

She smiled as she pulled out the box and put the bigger one on the side. She then ripped open the wrapping .. only to find another wrapped box inside.

"Is this some sort of joke?"

"Keep on going," Pidge said.

Allura pulled out the next box and thinking that she was going to find another wrapped box, instead found a leather bounded box under the decorative paper. She ripped through the paper and slowly turned the box upside right.

"What is this?"

"Open it."

She slowly looked over the small box and as she opened it, she was greeted with a soft melody, one that she recognized from when she was only a child.

A jewelry box.

The outside was bounded in leather, but the inside was lined with maroon silk. As she opened the box all the way, her eyes nearly teared over as she stared at the small picture that laid within. She then realized that the jewelry box she held in her hands had once belonged to her mother.

"Where......where'd did you find this?" her voice was quivering. "Its..its almost brand new..."

"We did some rummaging and Lance found it in one of the storage rooms below," Hunk said. "it was so tattered and out of shape."

"And the music drum and needle were bent out of shape," Pidge said.

"When we realized what it was, Coran helped us to find a way of restoring it," Lance said. "And that was no easy chore."

"I had to go back to Earth to find someone who knew how to make music boxes to see if they could replicate the melody," Keith said. "Arussian ballads are hard to come by since most of them were never published."

"And I had to locate the material that the box was made with," Lance offered. "do you know how many leather tanners there are on Arus?"

"Hunk and I bargained some silk for doing some odds and ends," Pidge said.

"But the hardest item to locate was the picture of your mother," Keith finished. "Then I came across one."

Allura smiled as she looked down at her present. She slowly turned the box over and wound the key. As she released it, the same melody that was sung to her as child began to play. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she met the gazes of her four friends.

"How can I ever thank you all?" she asked. "This means so much to me."

"You being happy is all the thanks we need, princess," Lance said with a wink. "And I think we've achieved that tonight."

Allura nodded in agreement, and before they could react, she put the jewelry box down and took them into a big hug. She couldn't help but feel the urge to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

"Look at this mess," Lance said as he looked around the area they were in.

The bowl of eggnog now sat in front of them, of which was now going down rather quickly. Allura smiled as Pidge was resting his head in her lap, sleeping the rest of the night away.

"I think Nanny is going to have our heads if she sees this mess," Lance added as he poured himself another cup of eggnog.

"Just how many of those have you had Lance?" Hunk asked.

"I don't know, I lost count after Pidge nodded off," he said.

"That was an hour ago," Hunk said.

Allura smiled as she took the last sip out of her cup and placed the cup down. "Well I've had my fair share," she said. "We must never do this again."

Lance looked at her. "Oh, don't worry Princess, we'll look for an excuse to celebrate Christmas again," he said. "With or without snow."

Allura smiled. "This time I will be the one to bring gifts," she said.

"Well...don't you think its about time that we turn in for the night?" Hunk asked. "Looks like this Christmas has come and gone."

Allura looked up at the wall clock and smiled. "Is it that late already?" she asked. "I cant believe how the time just flew."

Hunk nodded as he started to gather the mess they had created in their area of the room.

"Christmas has that affect on people," Lance said as he too started to clean up the mess. "Do you think we should wake him up?"

Allura looked down at Pidge and smiled. "Well you kind of have to," she said. "My leg has just fallen asleep."

Hunk smiled as he let Lance pick up the rest of the mess to wake his young friend. The sudden stirring woke the young member, as he fixed his glasses.

"Wow, how long have I been out?" he asked.

"Long enough to know that you have to get some rest," Hunk said.

Allura smiled and then soon found herself yawning. Lance looked at her then smiled. "Looks like Pidge isn't the only one that is tired."

Allura smiled as she nodded. "And Im starting to feel it," she said. "Its a wonder why I haven't passed out yet, with all that eggnog I've had."

Lance smiled. "Wait till you get up in the morning."

Allura looked at him. "I don't like the sound of that," she said.

Once Hunk was able to get Pidge awake enough for him to stand on his own, Allura tried to get up on her own, but found her legs had cramped.

Keith caught her before she fell to the ground and a sudden dizzy spell over came her senses. She started to laugh as she braced herself against him realizing now, just how drunk she became.

"Hey you okay?" Lance asked.

Allura started to laugh when she saw him and then shook her head. "In all honesty, Lance...because of you, I am now totally drunk."

Lance laughed as he handed Hunk the garbage bag he held and walked over to her. He gently grabbed her by her arm and helped her to her feet.

"Feel better?" he asked.

She shook her head as the room began to spin.

"Oh great, she's gone." Lance said.

Keith smiled as he got to his feet. "I'll take her to her room," he offered as Lance helped him to stabilize her. "Why don't you help Pidge to his and we can come back to clean up here."

Lance nodded as he turned to the groggy young boy. "Are you sure you can handle her?" he asked. "Remember the last time she had too much to drink?"

"I remember quite clearly, Lance," Keith said with a smile. "As I remember, you had to dress as a woman soon after that"***

Lance soured at the remark but then smiled. "Hey, it was fun," he said. "I never seen her so drunk before."

"And nanny so fuming mad," Keith added.

He then lifted Allura by her arms to get her steady on her feet. She was smiling all through their conversation, her eyes glassed over by the amount of alcohol floating through her system.

"Do you think you can walk if I help you?" he asked her.

"If you make the room stop spinning a bit, maybe," she said.

"Oh boy, she's gone," Lance said.

"Come on, Al," Keith said as he draped her arm around his neck and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Lean on me, one foot at a time."

Lance smiled as he watched the two struggle to the door of the rec room. He then nudged Hunk and Pidge as they approached the door and it slid open.

"Hey, Keith.."

Keith turned as he came to stand in the door frame and he turned to them.

Lance smiled as he pointed above them then crossed his arms with a well, what are you waiting for' look.

Keith looked above him and let out a groan when he saw the familiar green and red plant, hanging just above their heads. Why he hadn't noticed it before, was beyond him, but knew that Lance had probably put it there.

"Lance..."

"Hey, rules are rules," Hunk started as he joined in with Lance. "A kiss under the mistletoe. I think its a law actually."

"And you can't break Christmas tradition now," Pidge said as he seemed to become fully awake now. "Don't want to give the princess any wrong ideas."

Allura turned to them, her brows furrowed and then looked up above her. "What is that?" she asked as she stared at the oddly shaped plant hanging above them. "Is that what you guys are referring to?"

"Yes, Keith, what is that exactly?" Lance asked with a smile.

Keith shot him, a im gonna get you later look' as he turned to Allura seeing that she was now standing on her own. She then met his gaze, with questioning in her eyes.

"Its what they call a Mistletoe, and I don't know how anyone could fine one here on Arus," Keith stressed the last part of the explanation but before Lance answered he continued. "but, its tradition that when two people are caught standing under one hanging above a door, they are supposed to kiss one another."

"Kiss?" Allura gasped and as soon as the realization struck her, she felt herself flush. "Oh....kiss...."

"So come on, oh fearless leader," Lance pushed. "Time's a wasting, and Allura needs her sleep."

Allura looked toward Lance, and with a smile she turned to Keith and met his gaze.

"Can't break tradition can we?" she asked.

Keith smiled down at her. "For tradition?"

"To Christmas," she said.

With three onlookers, Keith tried his best to stay..calm, but found this to be the most difficult task he had ever taken. Allura could only smile to herself as this moment between them felt like several had gone by.

As his face neared hers, she could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips, and closed her eyes.

Soon, she was greeted with the taste of sweetness as she was taken into a light kiss. It was a short one, but to her, it felt like an eternity. A welcomed eternity.

As the kiss came to its end, Allura could only smile as she met his gaze. She then turned to the others, stuck her tongue at them, before walking out the door. Keith smiled as he shrugged his shoulders and went to follow her.

"Al..."

She was leaning against the wall down the hall from the rec room, laughing to herself. She smiled as Keith approached her.

"I can't believe I made it this far without stumbling," she said. "Please make the hallways stop spinning."

Keith smiled as he gathered here into his arms, and slowly lifted her off the ground.

"I think we will make better time if I carried you to your room," he said.

She smiled as he made his way to the opposite wing of the castle and arrived at her room in a couple of minutes. She smiled as he let her down, in front of her door.

"Thanks for this special day," she said. "though I think im going to regret it in the morning."

Keith smiled as he handed her the gift they had given her. "Well, at least you will have some fond memories."

"Fond are they?" she asked "Definitely memorable."

"Do you think you handle yourself from here?" he asked.

She smiled then nodded. "If anything, I'll probably crash as soon as my head hits the pillow," she said.

He smiled. "Sorry about the mistletoe."

Her eyes brightened. "Sorry?" she asked. She then placed a hand on his arm and smiled. "If anything, that was the best way to end the evening, Keith."

"You didn't mind?"

She smiled, then leaned up to him, placing a light kiss on his cheek. "Why would I have minded?" she asked as she stepped away, and the door to her room slid open. "Who do you think hung the Mistletoe in the first place?"

Before he could answer she had disappeared into her room, the door sliding close before him. He let out a small laugh knowing full well that he was suddenly the punch line of a well planned joke.

* * *

Allura leaned against the closed door as she imagined Keith's expression. She could not help but laugh to herself knowing that Lance and the others would soon feel his...wrath.

She walked over to her dresser, and placed the jewelry box down on it, opening it one more time to listen to the small ballad that played within. She was touched by the sentimentality of the gift. And felt forever grateful to her friends for giving her this gift.

She pulled the pins out of her hair, letting her golden tresses fall free over her shoulders. She then noticed a small wrapped box sitting at the end of her dresser and quickly opened it.

A snow globe laid within in and within the globe, a replica of the Castle of Lions stood amongst the white as the flakes slowly descended on it. She picked up the card that laid within, and smiled as she read it over.

"Besides the jewelry box, the guy also knew how to make snow globes...since snow is such a rare occasion, here's a way to pass the time, until it comes again. Merry Xmas, Al, Keith."

She smiled as she shook he globe one more time and seated herself down at her dresser, suddenly lulled by the falling of snow, on the Castle of Lions.

"I hope we can all celebrate Christmas again...when the snow comes again," she said to herself.

* * *

"She didn't know about Christmas, huh.."

Lance looked up and smiled as Keith walked into the rec room as Hunk and Pidge cleared the rest of the rubbish.

"Well...she didn't know about the tree," Lance offered "And the gift."

"So when were you guys going to let me in on this joke?"

"Joke, Keith?" Hunk asked. "Us? Why would we play a joke on you?"

Keith shook his head as he walked over to Lance and took the garbage bag from him.

"Go on, help Hunk get the dishes back to the kitchen," he barked.

"YES SIR," Lance said as he grabbed the bucket where they piled their plates and glasses and handed them to Hunk. He then grabbed the cooking sheet the Cheesecake was on and walked with Hunk to the door.

"Ah guys?" Keith called.

Lance and Hunk turned to him as they came to stand near the door.

Keith cleared his throat and pointed to the little plant hanging above the door.

"Mistletoe."

Lance and Hunk let out a groan as Keith and Pidge enjoyed their laugh.

**-fin-**


End file.
